


Butterflies fly Freely

by SmokeyFay



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Dreams, Everyday Life, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tag to save my life, M/M, Roommates, more tags and relationships will be added as this goes, onesided!Jongin/Kyungsoo, onesided!Kyungsoo/Baekhyun, young people trying to form relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/SmokeyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday lives of young people in New York city. Chacing dreams, having fun and forming relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies fly Freely

**Author's Note:**

> Those are the lives of everyday teenagers living in New York city.  
> Trying to achieve dreams, have fun and forming relationships.
> 
>  
> 
> this is co-authored with Bluefishylove on tumblr  
> also cross posted on AsianFanfics
> 
> there isn't one main character but there will be more focus on some people and less on others according to their relationships and part in the story
> 
> the title has nothing to do with the story, it's taken from a series that was too about the lives of some teenagers ^^

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
The lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York

Jimin listens to his ipod and sings in Taehyung's ear as they ride the bus to the university Jimin attends. Sehun sits three rows far from them and pretends he doesn't know them.

But let's take it from the start.

Taehyung is a freshman in university and desperate for an apartment near his campus. Taeyhung isn't known for being a morning bird and New York is huge so the closest the better. He really doesn't want to stay any more second in the campus' rooms, there are many people, there is never silence and Taehyung is still fresh in here and he'd like some silence to study or silence in general. Let's not say that he almost never manage to eat some food so he eats take out all the time.    
  
That's when he reads an ad at the campus entrance.

_Looking for a roomate, 2 bedrooms apartment, near campus. I'm a chemistry stupid 2nd year._

_adress: xxx , 22_

_please contact in xxx-xxx-xx_

"That's it" Taehyung beams to noone and immediately contacts the number. "I can't believe how lucky i am" he says as he waits for the line to connect.

 _"Hello"_ answers a very young voice and Taehyung contemplates before speaking if he called the wrong number.

 _"Hello!"_ he hears again, the voices sounds a little irritated."Hmm yes Hello. I call for the roomate thing?" Taehyung half asks and he is kind of uncertain, the guy seems like he has a temper.

 _"Yes, it's still available. Would you like to come and see it? We'll have to make some agreements too before you move in"_ the guy says and Taehyung still half wonders if this voice really belong to a 2nd year university student. "Yes, yes of course, Is today at 5 okay?" Taehyung asks and hopes he doesn't sound too awkward. _"Are you sure 5 is ok?_ " the boy seems like he tries to hide his amusement and Taehyung wonders what he did wrong, "Yes 5 is fine"  he asnwers and the boy sighs " _Okay whatever you say, the doorbell is the 3rd in 2nd raw. See you there"._ the boy ends the call and Taehyung nods to noone.

Kind of irritated at the boy's attics Taehyung checks his phone only to see it's 16:55. "Damn I embarrassed myself again" he says as he facepalms and stars a run for the bus. With some miracle from gods that Taehyung will forever praise he's only 10 minutes late. His mother taught him that first impressions are the most important so he's happy he's only ten minutes late as he fixes himself at his reflection in the glass and presses the doorbell.

He hears the sound of the intercom and pusses the door open. He's waiting for the elevator when he hears a voice coming from the stairs. "Don't take the elevator, you will most probably stay there and noone will help you". Taehyung freezes at this so he makes a run for the stairs.

There is tall lanky boy waiting at the top of a floor, light brown hair falling on his face half covering his half lidded eyes that seem bored beyond belief. "One hundred and three" says the boy and Taehyung is looking at him like he's some kind of alien "Eh?" he can only mutter, ready to fall face first on the last step. "You climbed one hundred and three steps, come in i'll give you some water" the boy turns and goes inside the open door on his left that only now Taehyung took notice. Taehyung's brain can't really understand what the boy said but he sure is up for a glass of water. 

The appartment is really beautiful Taehyung notices. It's not too small either too big just enough for two university students that spend more of their times to their classes. Going in there is the living room with a small couch in front of a light blue wall and an armchair next to it, they look kind of modern,  a medium glass table in the middle with some aromatic candles and a base with flowers, gaming magazines under the table, and a television with three different game consoles. There are decorations here and there not too many just enough for the apartment not to seem empty. The painting with a beach above the couch catches Taehyung's eye. "My favourite" he hears Sehun and he smiles and nods. There is a small bookcase with glass shelves and super hero figures holding the books on the sides and Taehyung is amazed how the guy manages to blend such modern furniture with his gaming decorations. On his right there is a small hall, Taehyung figures it leads to the rooms and bathroom and next to it the kitchen, full of modern thing and a big fridge, that separates itself with a counter. The room is too white for Taehyung's taste save for the black tops of the counters and the big light blue wall on the living room. but that couch seems way too comfortable so he doesn't complain. This part of the house is mostly aesthetic with a taste of teenager and university student and Taehyung is amazed again by how well the boy managed to decorate everything

"Leave your jacket on the stand" the boy says and it takes a minute for Taehyung to spin around and see the coat rack behind the still open door.

"Sehun" the boy says leaving a glass of water on the counter. Taehyung takes it and blinks. "My name is Oh Sehun" Sehun repeats and Taehyung's face fills with realisation. "Kim Taehyung, 1st year, majorig in mechanical engineering, but i think i'll change next semester" Taehyung introduces himself smiling a little. Sehun look at him from head to toe "figures, you're a bit awkward. Also sit" he sounds amused and eases the nervousness in Taehyung that sit immediately in the tall chair.  

They talk for a lot of things mostly for how they'll manage the house economics and what they should and shouldn't do. Sehun admits he's kind of broke after living for a year alone that's why he tries to find a roomate so they can cut the bills in half. Taehyung can see that Sehun has a kind of... expensive taste on things if the three different game consoles are an indication. Taking a tour to the apartment he learns that Sehun is a geek, although he doesn't seem like one. His bedroom is full of gaming, super heroes and anime posters and he has a load of figures of them. "I would have most of them on the living room but my mother disagrees" Sehun pouts and Taehyung trying not to laugh as the other seems like a five years old.

Sehun likes quiet and he likes playing video games with friends too. Taehyung likes both of them too so he figures they'll have a great time roomating. Sehun also makes clear "No parties. Absolutely no parties, i know how you freshmen work. I want none of my figures being destroyed got that? i spent all my savings on them" Sehun says as he caresses his latest addition as he said to Taehyung, a Mami Tomoe figure from Madoca Magica, "Isn't see beautiful?" and really Taehyung waited to hear something for his seemingly expensive couches or all the glass things he has but he smiles and nods nontheless. _He's kind of weird, but so I am,_ he thinks. "Also do the laundry, don't leave your clothes here and there. I mean it!" Sehun's stern voice shakes Taehyung out of his thoughts and nods fast. 

 

It turns out that Sehun is not as weird as he seems but he does have a little thingy with conspiracy theories. "They try to make us dumb by spraying us" he says all too serious to Taehyung one day as he studies and Taehyung makes dinner, or tries to. Taehyung just nods because really he can't find enough evidence to argue with Sehun. That guy is unbelievable. Sehun is also addicted to bubble tea. Never in his life did Taehyung meet someone so obsessed with this drink. 

Taehyung learns that the elevator has no problem at all. It's just Sehun's conspiracy theory that the government has secret cameras and microphones so they can spy on us.

Sehun learns that Taehyug is a lot more abnormal as he thought. Little did he know when he agreed and signed that Taehyung is obsessed with aliens and his room has books over books that talk about how aliens will eat our brain and makes us soulless servant puppets. And the most important, that Taehyung has a lost brother complex, that Sehun is about to learn this the hard way. 

 

Taehyung comes running all the one hundred and three steps and bursts in the house screaming "I found him" and Sehun really doesn't have the mental power to argue with Taehyung about aliens right now. He has his insanely hard problem he tries to solve for about three hours now, so he just nods. Taehyung goes in front of the television and slams both hands on Sehun's scatted notes,  "I found him" he says again voice stern and Sehun looks up to practically see stars in Taehyung's eyes. "Who?" he asks bored and uninterested but he should have known better than a little thing like this won't take a toll on Taehyung, "My long lost brother of course" Sehun has to take a minute for his brain to process the information and when he's ready he gasps "What!?", and Taehyung grins at him slyly, that's when Sehun realises he made a big mistake.

Taehyung talks and talks and talks about how he has to have a brother that got lost and he searches for him since he was ten and he finally found him and Sehun is sure he found himself more of a thousands ways to kill himself right there. Taehyung talks and Sehun tries to imagine how it would be being in a beach, sand between his toes and the sea spreading as far as the eye can see, far from Taehyung, far from this stupid problem that takes 20 percent of his overall grade, a watermellon juice in his hand and sunglasses on his face, but he is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears Taehyung saying "He lives on the opposit apartment from us, and that's when it clicks "I don't think you mean Baekhyun right?" and when Taehyung's eyes light up, Sehun knows he did the second mistake. "Baekhyun..." Taehyung mutters and get up from his seat to go God knows where. Sehun facepalms and buries himself in the unsolved problem again cursing his fate for not being in a summer beach right now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We'll try to update this as fast as possible.. we have most of it written down already so it won't be that hard.. ^^ maybe about a chapter/week or two...
> 
> hope you like it.. comments and kudos are welcomed :D we'd like to know your thoughts on this so we can make the story more likeable... 
> 
> ps we don't really have experience with crack we mostly write angst but we'll try :D


End file.
